d'Amour et de café
by Greece's kitty
Summary: Marco Bott was the single worker on the late shift of the small coffee shop. There were a couple downsides of being the only one working the late shift, but then again, there were a couple plus sides. One of them was Jean Kirstein.


_Prompt:_ _(Loosely) Coffee shop AU (The rest will be at the end of this chapter because its very long)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this fanwork. They belong to Hajime Isayama, creator of the manga "Attack on Titan."_

* * *

Marco sighed as he cleaned the espresso machine again. He worked in a small coffee shop in the Jinae region and was sadly the only one with a late shift. Hey, it wasn't all that bad when it came to being paid since all the tips past 6 pm went to him, plus he had a good paycheck for working at a coffee place but sometimes, it was just too much.

There was that one day where a group of friends came in and ordered incredibly complicated drinks. It wasn't too many people, but after having to make all of them while being rushed by one, it got really annoying and stressful. Marco worked horribly under pressure. That was the main reason he was put to the late shift after another employee resigned. Lunch rush was just too much stress for him and Historia, his boss' girlfriend, had asked his boss to move him. Marco was incredibly grateful that she would do that for him; the stress had started making him lose sleep and he was finally able to relax, even if he did get home too late sometimes.

Hearing the little bell on the door ring, Marco looked towards the door to see a regular customer of his. He didn't recall his name, but he came almost everyday around 7 and would sit at a table doing something on a computer or reading until around 8. Some days he would even order another coffee and stay until just before Marco had to close for the night.

The man was slightly shorter than him and had an undercut, the top part of his hair appearing bleached at times and other times being a dirty blond while the undercut part was a dark brown. He walked over to the counter and observed the menu, being silent for a bit until Marco walked over to the counter to take his order.

"Just a large coffee with some sugar, please." The man said, looking marco in the eyes for a split second before moving to the side.

Marco simply nodded, glad the order was simple as he went to go brew a fresh pot of coffee.

After it was done brewing, he added a spoonful of sugar; the usual amount and stirred it. "Here you go. That will be three dollars" Marco smiled warmly, putting the coffee on the counter and taking the 20 dollar bill the man had handed to him and breaking it. Single Single Five Ten. "Please enjoy and have a great evening." Marco handed the change to the man who went to go sit, pulling a notebook out of his backpack and started writing. A few minutes later the man came back over to the counter and sheepishly dropped some spare change and a ten dollar bill in the tip jar. There was also a white slip of paper; probably a receipt he dropped in by accident. It happened often with other customers, so it wasn't too unexpected.

"Sorry. Almost forgot to tip for a second there." The man mumbled going to sit back down.

* * *

At around 9:30, the man took his leave. It was a sunday so the shop closed around 10:00 rather than the usual 10:30. Seeing how there was no one currently in the shop and he had done all the cleaning he could possibly do, Marco decided to check his tips. Why? Because when he was cleaning the counters he noticed that the white slip of paper was lined and looked hastily ripped. He had gotten curious almost right away but decided to wait since someone might get the wrong idea.

Reaching in to the glass jar, he fished out the paper. He unfolded it and smoothed out the wrinkles slightly before reading it:

" _You looked nice today. I like your haircut. It looks cute with your freckles._ "

Marco could feel his face heat up slightly as he read tha last part. He touched his hair, wondering if it was super noticeable that he got a slight undercut. He though not many people would notice, but then again, that man did see him almost everyday... And apparently he looked cute with it too... This was too much...

Hearing the door chime, Marco looked up to see another customer enter. Glancing at the clock as the customer came over to the counter, Marco hoped that the order wouldn't take too long to make; it was close to closing and he would have to brew a new pot of coffee regardless. He didn't want to end up oversleeping because he got home late again...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _So, even though I'm not that into attack on titan anymore, I'm still trash for some of the pairings. And also freckled jesus is bae-/_

 _The rest of the prompt (or the part I'll reveal b/c shhhh secret until the capter happens) is this: (From OTPprompts tumblr blog) Person A is the sole employee on the late shift at a coffee shop. Person B is a regular at said coffee shop; they rarely speak to person A but always tip extremely generously, usually ten or twenty dollars. One night, person B leaves a note paper clipped to their tip, something along the lines of 'You look nice tonight.'_

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please leave a review with any comments you may have. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. I will try to update this as often as I can! Have a nice day!_


End file.
